degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zac Andrews
Zac Andrews ' (1997-2013) was a junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Zac was a junior that doesn't believe in rates. He stood up for people when no one else would. Zac was sometimes a class clown making everyone laugh as a way of lighting up the mood when things got intense, but he is was also known for wit, kindness and honesty. During the summer before the start of his sophomore year, he went to New York with his family and was greatly inspired by the creativity in the city that he gained an interested for writing and directing. In 'Need You Now, Zac gets hit by a car at night while texting Heather Anderson, his ex-girlfriend. Although his original prognosis from the doctors showed signs of hope that he'll be ok, Zac passed away during surgery in Sweet Child O' Mine. He was best friends with Trent Michaels and good friends with Aria Monroe, Bambi Carmen, Austin Matthews, Stefanie Jamieson, Hayley Michaels, Zig Novak and Dakota Harris. He was also friends with Maya Matlin, Beck Samuels, Tristan Milligan and Julian. He was also cousins with Ben Jacobs who he had a close friendship with. He was in the band WhisperHug. Zac was portrayed by Logan Lerman. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Freshmen Year Zac usually wear punk style t-shirts, skinny jeans and sometimes a bennie. He mostly wore hoodies. Though he stopped wearing hoodies so often near the end of his freshmen year. Sophomore Year Zac begins to don a more relaxed style of clothing with more colors, while maintaining a dark style/punk style. He also has shorter hair and stops having his hair in a bang and just allows it to be naturally messy. He also goes back to wearing his multi-colored hoodies. Trivia *Zac is the second person to get jumped, the first was Trent Michaels. *Zac is one of the two to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the other being Trent. *Zac is the only one of to get shot on Degrassi Evolutions. And also the only one to be shot in the shoulder. *Heather was the only girl he ever dated that he said "I love you" to. *Zac is the second main character to pass away. The first being Campbell Saunders. Quotes *(To Austin)"I can say the same. You're Austin right? I heard people saying you were on the roof when that suicidal dude jumped off." (First Line) *(To Heather) "Welcome to Degrassi." Relationships *Alice Martin **Start Up: Waterfalls (2) (138) **Broke Up: Sometime Before Come As You Are (1) (201) ***Reason: Zac was an atheist and Alice's family are Christian and her parents they didn't approve because of that. Alice wanted to make her parents proud so she broke up with Zac. *Heather Anderson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Steal Your Heart (221-222) ***Broke Up: Steal Your Heart (221-222) ****Reason: Heather's parents did not approve, therefore she had too make a choice and she chose her family and faith over Zac. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Love Somebody (2) (230) ***Broke Up: Misery (307) ***Reason: Heather found out that Zac hacked into her Facerange account and sent Gabe a message to stay away from her. She was upset that Zac didn't trust her and thought she would cheat on him. *Mellie Jones **Start Up: Love Somebody (1) (229) **Ended: Love Somebody (2) (230) ***Reason: Mellie was using Zac to sabotage WhisperHug at the Band Slam. Love Triangles *Heather Anderson and Mellie Jones **Start Up: Love Somebody (1) (229) **Ended: Love Somebody (2) (230) ***Reason: Mellie was only using Zac to win the Band Slam competition and Heather realized her mistakes so Zac realized he loved Heather. *Heather Anderson and Bambi Carmen **Start Up: I Gotta Feeling (301-302) **Ended: Sweet Child O' Mine (309) ***Reason: After making out with Bambi he realized that getting together with Bambi wouldn't help him get over his feelings for Heather and he stilled love and wanted to be with her. Before him and Bambi could talk about things, Zac died in surgery after getting hit by a car. Category:Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Musician Category:Juniors Category:Season 3 Category:Dead Characters